Two Heartbeats
by EirienGER
Summary: Oneshot - Dean in den Fängen eines Vampirs...


Two Heartbeats

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

*

Sie konnte sein Lachen noch immer hören, doch langsam verblasste es, als würde der Wind es von ihr davon tragen. Wann immer sie schlief, konnte sie seine leuchtenden, blauen Augen sehen, doch auch diese Träume wurden immer seltener...

Krampfhaft zog sich ihre Brust bei dieser Gewissheit zusammen und sie konzentrierte sich auf das, was sie gleich tun musste. Sie sah sich um, horchte und vergewisserte sich, dass sie auf der sicheren Seite war.

In ihrem Land war die Natur gerade dabei, zu erwachen. Felder blühten in gelb und weiß, Bäume erstrahlten in rosa. Jedoch nicht hier.  
Hier war alles grau, dunkel und kalt. Diese Wälder ließen nur selten die Sonnenstrahlen bis zum Boden dringen und genau diese Welt war es, die man einst für sie wählte.

Gia weilte nun schon seit mehr als 300 Jahren auf dieser Erde und bisher hatte sie ihre Entscheidung nie bereut. Sie hatte es aus Liebe getan. Hierfür konnte sie keine Reue empfinden.  
Bis zu dem Tag, als Er ihren Gefährten tötete. Als Er ihr Leben beendete, ihre Existenz zunichte machte.

Lange hatten sie im Stillen gelebt, hatten keinem Menschen etwas zuleide getan. Aber trotzdem musste Lorenzo sterben. Nur weil er war, wer er war. Was er war.

Tränen sammelten sich in Gias Augen und sie fühlte die Wut und den Hass in sich aufsteigen. Gefühle, die sie nun immer begleiteten und auch beherrschten.  
Gestern hatte sie zum ersten Mal wieder getötet, hatte das zu sich genommen was sie brauchte, um stark genug zu sein.

Lange hatte sie gebraucht, um Lorenzos Mörder aufzuspüren, doch endlich war es ihr gelungen.  
Sie hielt sich weiter in den Schatten versteckt, als ihr Opfer sich langsam und mühsam seinen Weg durch das Dickicht bahnte.

Wenn sie nicht so voller Schmerz gewesen wäre, hätte sie diesen Platz vielleicht für schön halten können. Für ein verwunschenes, wildes Paradies - romantisch auf seine ganz eigene Art. Lorenzo hätte es gefallen, weil sie hier die Sonne nicht hätten fürchten müssen. Aber das war vorbei. Hierfür hatte sie keinen Sinn mehr, würde ihn nie wieder haben.

Ihr Opfer blieb stehen und horchte. Die Armbrust, die er zu seiner Verteidigung dabei hatte, würde ihm nichts nützen. Er hatte sie gesenkt - und sie war schnell.  
Noch bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte sie sich von hinten genähert und versenkte ihre Zähne in seiner Halsgrube.

Süßes, warmes Blut suchte sich den Weg ihre Kehle hinunter und sie kämpfte gegen das Verlangen, ihren Hunger zu stillen und ihn innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu töten.  
Nein, sie brauchte ihn noch. Seine Finger umklammerten ihre Arme, mit welchen sie ihn in einem eisernen Griff hielt. Sie bohrten sich in ihre Haut, doch alles was sie wahrnahm, war das wild schlagende Herz und den unwiderstehlichen Geschmack seines Blutes.

Nach wenigen Sekunden lösten sich die Finger und seine Arme glitten kraftlos nach unten. Sein Körper erschlaffte und sie hielt ihn mühelos aufrecht, während sie mit aller Macht gegen ihre Gier ankämpfte und sich schließlich von ihm löste.

Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie hielt den Sohn von Lorenzos Mörder in ihren Armen. Es würde sie nur einer Bewegung bedürfen, sein Leben zu beenden.  
Doch soweit war sie noch nicht. Zuerst musste Er sie aufspüren und erfahren, was er ihr angetan hatte. Er sollte fühlen wie es war jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebte.

Ja - John Winchester würde sich wünschen, er hätte Lorenzo niemals angerührt.

*

*

Dean war schon eine Weile wach doch er fühle sich so erschlagen, dass er nicht wusste, wie er es überhaupt schaffen sollte, seine Augen zu öffnen.

Die Wunde an seinem Hals schmerzte höllisch und er fragte sich, warum er nicht tot war. Wie konnte es sein, dass er noch am Leben war? Der Vampir hatte ihn erwischt, er hatte dort im Wald seinen Tod gefunden... eigentlich.

Es war sein Fehler gewesen, sich erwischen zu lassen. Sich von Dad trennen zu lassen. Wie hatte er sich nur verirren können? Alles, was Dad ihm immer eingetrichtert hatte war, sich niemals zu trennen und immer einen Ausweg im Hinterkopf zu behalten.

Doch das war, bevor der Vampir auf sie beide los gestürmt kam, unvorbereitet, ohne Warnung. Und das war, bevor Dad ihm zugerufen hatte, dass er los rennen und sich in Sicherheit bringen sollte.

Sie waren hier auf der Suche nach einem anderen Wesen, wahrscheinlich einem Werwolf - der Vampir musste sie verfolgt haben.  
Verdammt, Dean hätte sich in diesem Moment auf ihr Training besinnen und seinen Vater unterstützen müssen. Statt dessen hatte er sich verhalten wie ein Feigling.

Nun lag er hier, fühlte den kalten, harten Boden unter sich und hatte nicht einmal die Kraft, sich aufzusetzen.

"Ich hätte früher aufhören müssen, es tut mir leid."

Die Stimme ließ ihn zusammen zucken und er schluckte heftig. Das war der Vampir - die Frau, die sie verfolgt hatte. Warum war sie hier?  
Noch bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, fühlte er sich hoch gehoben und schlug nun doch erschrocken die Augen auf.  
Fast sanft half die Frau ihm auf, lehnte ihn gegen etwas Hartes. Als er den Blick von ihr löste erkannte er, dass er sich auf dem Boden einer Höhle befand.

"Wie fühlst Du Dich, Dean?"

Er sah ihr in die Augen und fragte sich, woher sie wohl seinen Namen kannte? Die Klangfarbe ihrer Stimme war wunderschön, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck war kalt und starr. Wie sollte es auch anders sein - sie war schließlich nicht menschlich.

Während er schwieg und noch abwägte, in welcher Situation er sich befand, erhob sie sich und ging einige Schritte zurück.

"Entschuldige, dass ich Dich angegriffen habe aber ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass Du mir weg läufst oder dass Du mich verletzt."

Dean blinzelte müde. Als wenn er hätte weglaufen können! Er fühlte sich wie ausgesaugt. Was auch stimmte...

Er zog den Mundwinkel kurz nach oben und verfolgte dann den Weg der Frau, die sich auf einem Stein nieder ließ. Ihr Blick fand den Seinen und er riss sich zusammen. Er würde nicht ausweichen und ihr den Triumph gönnen, die Bestätigung, dass sie ihm überlegen war. Nein. Sie war ein Tier, nichts weiter und er würde schon einen Weg finden, seinen Fehler zu beheben.

*

*

Der Junge starrte sie angewidert an. Er hielt sie für etwas Unmenschliches. Etwas, das man beseitigen musste. So hatte er es von seinem mordenden Vater gelernt. Und fast hatte sie so etwas wie Verständnis für dieses Kind, welches das Tageslicht vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde.

Wäre der Mord an Lorenzo nicht geschehen, hätte sie ihn niemals angerührt. Familien anzurühren war etwas, das in ihren Kreisen verpönt wurde. Wenn es ein menschliches Opfer sein musste achtete man darauf, dass es jemand Alleinstehendes war. Doch diesen Kodex befolgten nicht alle Vampire und das alles war vor langer Zeit gewesen.

Hier ging es um etwas Anderes. Es ging um Gerechtigkeit.

"Ich könnte Dir etwas geben, das Dich etwas aufbaut.", sagte sie und zog die kleine Ampulle aus ihrer Tasche. "Wenn Du mit mir redest."

Er war mehr tot als lebendig, völlig geschwächt. Sie musste ihm etwas von ihrem Elixir geben, sonst würde er die Nacht nicht überstehen. Und wer wusste schon, wie lange es dauern würde, bis John Winchester hier auftauchen würde? Er würde mit Sicherheit nicht unüberlegt handeln. Würde seinen Geruch und seine Spuren zu verdecken wissen.

Natürlich schwieg Dean beharrlich weiter und sie lächelte still vor sich hin. Er hatte noch keine Anzeichen von Angst gezeigt. Doch die würde er noch bekommen, wenn sie ihm ihren Plan offen legen würde.

*

*

Dean würde niemals etwas trinken oder essen, was ein Vampir ihm anbot. Lieber würde er sterben. Wahrscheinlich würde er das sowieso. Also warum es hinauszögern?

"Weißt Du, es ist sehr lange her, seit ich eine gepflegte Unterhaltung führen konnte. Warum tust Du mir nicht den Gefallen?"

Er sah sie verächtlich an und überlegte sich eine passende Antwort - doch dann zog er vor, weiter zu schweigen. Er war sowieso zu erschöpft, um zu sprechen. Ganz zu Schweigen von den Schmerzen, die es ihm dank der bissigen Lady bereiten würde.

Sie kam mit einem kleinen Fläschchen in der Hand näher und blieb dann stehen.

"Ich sagte, tu mir den Gefallen."

Nun wich Dean ihrem Blick doch aus und schloss die Augen. Sollte sie doch mit der Wand sprechen.  
Er versuchte, seine Gedanken woanders hin zu lenken. Vielleicht zu Sam. Wie es ihm wohl gerade ging? Was er machte?  
Vor einer Woche hatten sie endlich erfahren, dass er sich in Stanford aufhielt. Dean bewahrte die Postkarte in einem seiner Bücher gut verwahrt in seiner Reisetasche auf. Dad hatte sie wortlos in den Mülleimer in ihrem Motelzimmer geworfen, doch Dean hatte sie wieder heraus gefischt, als sein Vater den Wagen beladen hatte.

"Dein Bruder lernt gerade für seine erste Prüfung.", hörte er ihre Stimme und öffnete verwundert wieder die Augen. Sie lächelte. "Ich konnte spüren, dass Du Dich auf ihn konzentriert hast und habe meinen Geist ausgesandt. Interessant, dass ich noch jemanden holen könnte, um John Winchester zu zeigen, was für ein Monster er ist."

"Du bist hier das Monster und wage es ja nicht, auch nur in Sams Nähe zu kommen!", stieß Dean hervor, noch bevor er über die Worte nachdenken konnte.

Seine Stimme klang leise und heiser, doch das tat dem drohenden Unterton, mit welchem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, keinen Abbruch.

"Mhm, sieh da - er kann doch sprechen.", gab sie zurück. "Keine Sorge, noch muss ich die Option, Sam zu holen, nicht in Betracht ziehen. Nicht, wenn Du Dich mit mir unterhältst."

Wütend funkelte Dean sie an und hätte sie am liebsten auf der Stelle getötet.

"Warum hast Du uns verfolgt?", fragte er und schluckte erneut, da das Sprechen wie erwartet, heftige Schmerzen auslöste.

"Du und Dein Vater, ihr wart vor einigen Wochen schon einmal hinter mir her."

Dean erinnerte sich an die letzte Vampirjagd und auch daran, dass sie einen dieser Killer erwischt hatten. Dad hatte ihm mit nur einem Schlag den Kopf abgetrennt.

"Ich bin entkommen, aber ihr habt meinen Gefährten getötet."

"Also willst Du jetzt Rache? Mein Vater wird sich nicht von Dir in eine Falle locken lassen.", gab er überzeugt zurück.

"Dein Vater ist gut, das ist wahr. Aber jetzt habe ich etwas in meiner Gewalt, das sehr wertvoll für ihn ist."

"Du kennst ihn nicht.", antwortete er.

"Oh, ich kenne ihn inzwischen sehr gut, Dean.", gab sie zurück. "Ich kann euren Geist erforschen. Und obwohl er es nicht offen zeigen kann, sind Du und Sam ihm das Wichtigste auf der Welt."

Dean suchte nun wieder ihren Blick und suchte darin, ob sie die Wahrheit sprach. Gerade in den letzten Wochen war John mit ihm mehr als unsanft umgegangen. Seit Sam weg war.

"Warum willst Du das nicht trinken?", fragte sie.

"Darum."

"Ich könnte Dich dazu zwingen."

"Freiwillig werde ich es ganz sicher nicht in mich hinein schütten!", stieß er aus und wappnete sich innerlich gegen ihren Angriff.

Doch nichts geschah. Sie betrachtete ihn nur weiter und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch ihr dickes, schwarzes Haar.

"Ich glaube, Du hältst mich für etwas, das ich nicht bin. Wenn ihr uns nicht angegriffen hättet, dann hätten Lorenzo und ich niemals wieder jemanden verletzt."

"Lorenzo?"

"Mein Gefährte. Wir haben seit über 200 Jahren keine Menschen mehr getötet oder verletzt. Wir hatten diesem Leben abgeschworen. Alles was wir benötigen, erhalten wir auch durch das Jagen von Tieren."

Dean glaubte ihr kein Wort. Sie hatte ihn gebissen, hatte ihn fast getötet. Vampire konnten sich niemals der Gier nach menschlichem Blut entziehen.

"Nur wenige von uns leben noch wie damals. Die Meisten ziehen es heute vor, unerkannt zu bleiben."

"Ich dachte, ihr wärt fast ausgerottet."

"Was für ein unschönes Wort, oder? Glaubst Du, ich habe mir dieses Leben ausgesucht? Nein, auch ich wurde überfallen und mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Ich wollte nicht sterben."

"Falls Du es noch nicht weißt, Du bist bereits tot.", giftete er sie an.

Sie lächelte erneut.

"Ich bin hier und ich rede mit Dir. Ich habe Gefühle und entscheide darüber, was mit Dir geschehen soll. Das kommt mir nicht gerade vor, als wäre ich tot."

"Warum ersparst Du mir nicht Deine Lehrstunde und bringst es hinter Dich? Töte mich."

"Ich wollte Dich töten.", antwortete sie und er runzelte die Stirn. "Aber ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich das muss. Ich könnte auch etwas ganz anderes tun."

Deans Herz zog sich krampfhaft zusammen, als ihm ihre Worte bewusst wurden und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Nein."

"Dein Vater wäre außer sich."

"Du kannst das nicht tun! Nicht, wenn Du Deinen beschissenen Kodex ehrst!", rief er und hustete, als seine Stimme sich überschlug und die Schmerzen größer wurden.

In der nächsten Sekunde fühlte er sich nach hinten gerissen und zu Boden gedrückt. Sie umklammerte seinen Kiefer und er fühlte etwas Klebriges auf seinen Lippen, das sich den Weg in seinen Mund suchte.

Panik erfasste ihn und er versuchte, sich loszureißen, doch er hatte keine Chance gegen sie. Wenn sie ihm ihr Blut gegeben und ihn infiziert hatte, dann war alles vorbei!

Sie ließ locker und zog ihn wieder hoch. Schnell wischte er sich die Reste vom Mund und starrte seinen Handrücken an.  
Doch es war kein Blut, was sie ihm gegeben hatte.

"Ich hatte Dich gebeten, zu trinken.", sagte sie und verstaute das kleine Fläschchen wieder in ihrer Tasche.

"Was war das?", fragte er und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

"Es wird Dich etwas stärken. Ich brauche noch eine Weile, um mich zu entscheiden."

Dean wischte sich noch einmal über den Mund und hoffte, endlich alles von dem widerlichen Zeug entfernt zu haben. Aber eines stimmte - die Flüssigkeit stärkte ihn, sie sagte die Wahrheit. Er fühlte sich schon wesentlich besser und wenn er ihr Spiel weiter mitspielte, konnte er sie vielleicht doch noch überwältigen...

*

*

Gia fühlte, dass es nicht ganz sinnlos war, dass sie ihm versuchte, ihr Wesen näher zu bringen. Er mochte nach außen hin hart und unbeirrbar wirken, doch in seinem Innern schimmerte eine Neugierde, die er gerne befriedigen würde.

Ob sein Vater sein wahres Wesen schon immer unterdrückt hatte oder was der wirkliche Grund dafür war, konnte sie noch nicht sagen. Aber je mehr Zeit sie mit ihm verbrachte, desto mehr erkannte sie, dass er im Grunde niemals sein Leben so hatte leben können, wie es ein Mensch in seinem Alter hätte tun sollen.

"Als ich verwandelt wurde, war ich nicht viel älter als Du.", sprach sie weiter. "Ich lebte mit meiner Familie in Florenz, wir gehörten dem Adel an. Eines Tages besuchte uns eine Gruppe Fremder, die meinen Vater um Unterkunft bat. Es waren angesehene Fürsten aus Venedig. Selbstverständlich lehnte er diese Bitte nicht ab."

"Rührend.", kommentierte er gespielt gelangweilt.

"Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich Lorenzo gerade erst kennen gelernt. Bei einem Fest, einem Tanz, waren wir uns begegnet. Ich hatte mich sofort in ihn verliebt.", sie spürte, wie sich die Tränen wieder ihren Weg nach oben bahnten. "Eines Abends besuchte er mich, nachdem es dunkel geworden war. Er warf Steine gegen mein Fenster und ich schlich mich nach unten. Zusammen gingen wir in unserem Garten spazieren. Dann trafen wir auf sie."

"Und sie haben euch verwandelt. Ende."

Sie ließ sich nicht beirren und ignorierte seine Aussagen.

"Sie verhielten sich wie zivilisierte Adlige. Niemals hätte ich vermutet, dass sie Vampire sein könnten. Sie fragten uns, ob wir nicht etwas mit ihnen trinken wollten. Wir waren jung und so ein Angebot ehrte uns. Wir sagten zu."

"Lass mich raten - sie haben euch was in den Wein getan?"

Gia seufzte und blickte an die hohe steinerne Decke.

"Sie haben Lorenzo gebissen - sich an ihm genährt. Ich musste zusehen, während mir einer den Mund zuhielt. Kurz bevor er tot war ließen sie von ihm ab und sagten mir, ich könne ihn retten. Wenn ich zustimmte, dass wir uns ihnen anschließen würden, würden sie ihn retten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, worauf ich mich einließ. Die Verwandlung war schrecklich!"

"Und dann habt ihr Deine gesamte Familie getötet, was?"

Sie blickte ihn entsetzt an.

"Nein!", stieß sie aus. "Natürlich nicht. Die Fremden lehrten uns, wie wir unseren Drang beherrschen können. Sie freuten sich, neue Mitglieder zu haben und verbrachten den gesamten Sommer auf unserem Gut."

"Keiner hat gemerkt, dass ihr euch verändert habt? Was war mit den Toten?"

"Das waren andere Zeiten. Es gab viele Bettler und Obdachlose, die niemand vermisste. Und es ziemte sich sowieso nicht für junge Damen, zu offensichtlich am Tage in der Hitze herum zu spazieren. Die vornehme Blässe war gerade modern."

"Die hast Du Dir beibehalten."

"Würdest Du es bitte unterlassen, mich ständig zu unterbrechen?"

"Ich habe Dich nicht darum gebeten, mir Deine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen!", antwortete er und sie fühlte, wie sie wütend wurde.

Wut war nicht gut - sie machte sie unbeherrscht. Und sie musste noch warten, wusste noch immer nicht, wofür sie sich am Ende entscheiden würde.

"Glaubst Du mir denn nicht, wenn ich Dir sage, dass nicht alles so einfach ist, wie ihr es euch vorstellt? Dass auch wir ein Leben haben, eine Vergangenheit? Dass man nicht alle Vampire über einen Kamm scheren kann?"

"Das mag sein, aber Du hast mir noch keinen Grund gegeben, Dir irgend etwas davon abzukaufen."

"Du bist noch am Leben."

"Weil Du mich als Geisel brauchst."

Gia funkelte ihn an und zwang sich, sich zu beruhigen. Er war ein sturer Junge - vielleicht doch zu uneinsichtig? Hatte sie sich in ihm getäuscht?  
Sie bemerkte, dass sein Blick an ihrer Brosche hängen blieb.

"Lorenzo hat sie anfertigen lassen.", sagte sie, um sich von ihren Gefühlen gegen ihn abzulenken.

Sie nahm sie ab und drehe sie. Sie glitzerte in dem wenigen Licht, das in die Höhle fiel.

"Es ist ein Tränendes Herz. Meine Lieblingsblume."

Er zögerte und konnte seinen Blick nicht von der vergoldeten Blüte wenden.

"Meine Mom... wir hatten so eine Pflanze in unserem Garten.", sagte er leise.

Hätte sie nicht so ein gutes Gehör gehabt, hätte sie diese Aussage vielleicht gar nicht wahrgenommen.  
In seiner Stimme schwang dieselbe Sehnsucht mit, die sie für Lorenzo empfand. Daraus schloss sie, dass er sie vor langer Zeit verloren haben musste.

"Wie alt warst Du, als sie starb?"

Er musterte sie argwöhnisch und haderte mich sich, doch schließlich erzählte er ihr langsam seine Geschichte...

*

*

Dean glaubte selbst kaum, dass er seine halbe Lebensgeschichte einem Vampir erzählte, der ihn jederzeit töten konnte.

Vielleicht war es der Fakt, dass er wie benebelt war von dem, was sie ihm gegeben hatte. Oder die Gewissheit, dass einer von ihnen Beiden diese Sache nicht überleben würde.

Sie zeigte ehrliche Gefühle und langsam begann er zu glauben, dass Vampire vielleicht doch nicht diese kalten, gefühllosen Wesen waren, wie sein Vater ihm immer erzählt hatte.

"Du vermisst Deinen Bruder.", sagte sie.

Dean senkte den Kopf und musterte den Boden neben ihm. Sie konnte seine Gefühle irgendwie wahrnehmen, doch erstaunlicherweise war es ihm nicht unangenehm. Vielleicht war es auch schon zu spät und sie hatte ihn längst in eine Art Bann gezogen - manche Jäger behaupteten jedenfalls, dass Vampire das konnten.

"Wirst Du ihn suchen?"

Er hob den Kopf wieder und schüttelte ihn langsam.

"Er will mich nicht sehen. Er hat unserem Leben den Rücken gekehrt."

"Das ist nicht wahr. Wenn Du ihn um Hilfe bittest, wird er für Dich da sein.", antwortete sie überzeugt.

"Woher willst Du das wissen?"

"Ich weiß es.", sagte sie schlicht. "Ich spüre es in Deinem Herzen, dass Du davon überzeugt bist."

Er seufzte leise und blickte an ihr vorbei. Langsam drang immer mehr Licht in die Höhle herein. Bald würde es Tag werden und sie würde seinem Vater unterlegen sein, wenn es zu einem Kampf draußen kommen würde. Dean wusste, dass seine Zeit langsam ab lief.

"Dein Vater ist in der Nähe.", sagte sie, als sie seinen Blick verfolgte. "Er wird bald kommen, um Dich zu befreien."

Dean sah ihr fest in die Augen.

"Und wie hast Du Dich entschieden?"

*

*

Gia spürte, wie sie nach all den Stunden langsam wieder schwächer wurde. Sie musste sich noch einmal nähren, wenn sie gegen John Winchester eine Chance haben wollte.

Deans Frage ließ sie unbeantwortet, doch sie hatte sich bereits entschieden. Jetzt, da sie seine Geschichte kannte, wollte sie keine der beiden Optionen ausführen. Sie würde ihn nicht töten und würde ihn auch nicht verwandeln. Aber sie würde John Winchester trotzdem eine Lehre zuteil werden lassen.

Sie blickte den Gang entlang, der zum Ausgang führte. Inzwischen würde es hell draußen sein und damit war sie angreifbar. Im Licht war sie schnell überfordert von dem Leben um sich herum, von der Sonne, die dann viel zu hell und heiß auf ihre Haut brannte und sie blendete. Nein, sie konnte nun nicht nach draußen gehen.

Sie drehte den Kopf wieder und nahm das Leben von Dean in sich auf - ja, er war wieder stärker geworden, hatte sich sichtbar erholt. Sie würde es noch einmal wagen können.

"Es tut mir leid, Dean.", sagte sie, während sie auf ihn zuging. "Wären die Umstände anders, würde ich mir ein Tier suchen. Aber ich kann nicht."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig, als er ihre Worte hörte. Es war fast, als hätte er fest daran geglaubt, dass sie ihm nichts antun würde. Als wären die Lehren, die sie ihm in den letzten Stunden hatte zukommen lassen, mit einem Mal wie weg gewischt.

Enttäuschung und neuer Hass flammten in seinen Augen auf und er versuchte, sich an der Wand hoch zu drücken.

"Das war alles eine Lüge!", stieß er hervor und sackte wieder zu Boden.

Es ging ihm zwar besser, aber er war zu schwach, um sich ernsthaft wehren zu können.

Sie sagte ihm nicht, was sie vorhatte. Sie wollte, dass John ihn hörte, dass er die Angst und den Schrecken spürte. Und sie würde schnell machen.  
Besser, Dean würde überrascht werden, als sich noch länger zu quälen. Während er noch darum rang sich aufzurichten, war sie auch schon hinter ihm und vergrub ihre Zähne erneut an der Stelle, wo sie ihn auch schon zuvor gebissen hatte.

Er stieß einen erstickten Laut aus und stemmte sich gegen sie, doch sie riss ihn herum und beugte ihre Knie. Er fiel nach hinten und lag längst hilflos in ihren Armen.  
Sein hektischer Herzschlag versetzte sie erneut in einen Rausch und sie zwang sich zur Kontrolle. Nur noch einige Schlucke...

Viel zu spät bemerkte sie den zweiten Herzschlag, der sich mit Deans mischte...

Nein! Er war schon hier? Er hatte den einzigen Moment in dem sie abgelenkt war, ausgenutzt!

Erschrocken ließ sie von Dean ab, der bewusstlos zu Boden rutschte, während sie ihren Kopf herum riss und ihre Zähne noch immer im Blutrausch, fletschte. Doch es war zu spät. Sie nahm das Geräusch des durch die Luft schneidenden Pfeils wahr, der auf sie zu schoss.

Sie schrie auf, als das Geschoss sich in ihren Rücken bohrte und sie schoss nach vorne, doch sie spürte sofort, wie sich das Blut eines Toten den Weg durch ihre Adern suchte. Mit einem Schlag verließ sie sämtliche Kraft, als dieses Gift sie lähmte und sie sank auf die Knie.

John Winchester kam näher. Einen kurzen Blick warf er auf seinen regungslosen Sohn, bevor er sie ins Visier nahm. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er eine lange Machete hervor und näherte sich ihr.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Panik besann sich Gia darauf, was nun auf sie wartete...

Ein Gefühl der Ruhe und Zufriedenheit breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie würde Lorenzo wiedersehen. Endlich.  
Mit einem Mal hörte sie wieder sein Lachen, erinnerte sich an den Abend, als sie sein Herz wild schlagen gehört hatte, als sie zum ersten Mal miteinander getanzt hatten.  
Sie hatte es später nie wieder schlagen gehört, hatte die Wärme seiner Haut und seines Atems nie wieder fühlen können...

Sie lächelte sanft, als die Klinge sich näherte und schloss die Augen. Ihre Herzen würden wieder gemeinsam schlagen und sie würden vereint sein. Für immer.

*

*

"Dean, verdammt - hatte ich Dir nicht gesagt, was Du tun sollst?"

Gerade war Dean wieder zu sich gekommen und hustete, als er den nötigen Sauerstoff in seine Lungen sog. Sein Vater klang verärgert, aber er wusste auch, dass er außer sich vor Sorge war.

Dean streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Noch immer kraftlos, stolperte er in seine Arme, als dieser ihn für eine Sekunde an sich zog und dann wieder zurück drückte und ihn eine Armlänge von sich hielt. Seine Hände schlossen sich fest um Deans Oberarme und wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er schwören können, dass Tränen in den Augen seines Vaters schimmerten.

Doch das war nur ein kurzer Moment. Jetzt kam die Wut wieder durch. Mit einer Bewegung drückte sein Dad Deans Kopf zur Seite und tastete unsanft die Wunde am Hals ab. Der Schmerz riss ihn fast wieder von den Beinen, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und griff nach der Schulter seines Vaters, um sich daran fest zu halten.

"Hat sie auf Dich geblutet?"

"Nein.", gab er mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen zurück.

Endlich nahm sein Vater die Hand weg und Dean atmete leise auf.

"Das wird ein paar Tage dauern.", kommentierte er die Wunde. "Im Motel müssen wir es richtig säubern. Wer weiß, was Du Dir von diesem Tier sonst noch einfangen kannst!"

"Dad...", begann Dean leise.

"Was?", sein Blick war durchdringend, fordernd.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ein Tier war, die Beiden haben keine Menschen getötet. Ich glaube, wir haben hier einen Fehler gemacht."

Er fasste es kaum, dass er es ihm gegenüber ausgesprochen hatte. Aber vielleicht gab es tatsächlich Unterschiede, die sie erkennen mussten.

Einen Moment lang musterte John ihn mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Sie war ein Monster, mehr nicht!", antwortete er überzeugt. "Diese Wesen sind dafür geschaffen, zu töten und Menschen zu beeinflussen! Man muss sie alle ausrotten. Alle, hörst Du? Wenn ich Dich noch ein einziges Mal so reden höre, dann-"

"Schon gut.", unterbrach Dean ihn.

"Schon gut? Beschwichtige mich nicht! Das hier ist eine ernste Sache! Lass Dich nicht von diesen Dingern einlullen! Sie hätte Dich vor meinen Augen getötet! Wie kannst Du nur glauben, dass sie so etwas wie einen Funken Menschlichkeit in sich hatte? Verdammt, Dean! Ich will nie wieder so etwas von Dir hören! Hast Du mich verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir."

Nur noch mit Mühe schaffte Dean es, sich aufrecht zu halten und er wünschte sich in diesem Moment, dass er nicht die Hilfe seines wütenden, aufgebrachten Vaters brauchte, um diesen Ort zu verlassen. Doch statt dessen schlang sein Dad nun den Arm um seine Mitte und zog seine Hand über dessen Nacken, sodass Dean sich bei ihm stützen konnte, während sie nach draußen gingen.

Noch ein letztes Mal warf Dean einen Blick auf den toten Körper von Gia - nur wenige Meter entfernt lag ihr Kopf.

Ihr Gesicht sah friedlich aus. Fast so... als hätte sie sich auf ihr Ende gefreut...

Das vergoldete, Tränende Herz lag in ihrer halb geöffneten Hand und glitzerte im Tageslicht. Er fragte sich, ob sie und Lorenzo nun tatsächlich irgendwo vereint waren...

-ENDE-


End file.
